Under the Mistletoe
by Lady Buttercup
Summary: What happens under the mistletoe stays with us for the rest of our lives....RR


**A/N: Originally it was for a contest about how Lily and James finally got together but I was having writer's block on it so I turned in something else. But I finished it! I think it's sweet and funny. Sirius makes it all hilarious. Siriusly. (haha, corny I know...)**

**Under The Mistletoe**

"Hey, who's the new girl?" James Potter asked his best friend, Sirius Black, at the beginning feast at Hogwarts.

"We have a new girl?" Sirius asked, glancing down the table, looking amongst the food for an unfamiliar face. "I didn't know that was allowed, especially since we're in our Sixth Year."

"Well either she's a new girl or a fully developed First Year," James said, taking a bite of his apple pie while looking down the table at the unknown girl.

"Maybe she's an exchange French girl from Beauxbatons," Sirius said, giving up his search for the mysterious girl and shoveling more food into his mouth.

"Nah, she doesn't look French at all," James said, setting down his fork and started to stare at the girl as if looking at her would suddenly give her a name.

"Oh yeah, you'd know all about them French girl," Sirius said, snickering in his juice.

"Shut up Sirius," James said, smacking him on the head.

"It's the truth."

"It is part of the truth," James clarified.

"Whatever you want to believe but we all know what really happened," Sirius smirked. "Ok, now where is this mystery girl?"

"Down the table between the vanilla pudding and the chocolate fountain," James said, pointing down the table. "Do you see her?"

"Yeah, just barely," Sirius said, squinting down the table. "She keeps moving behind people so I can't get a good look at her."

The two boys stared at the strange girl in silence.

"What are they staring at?" Peter asked Remus from across the table. Remus just shrugged. Finally the duo moved.

"Maybe she's from Norwega," Sirius suggested.

"Nah, she's too-," James paused and thought about what Sirius had just said. "Did you just say Norwega?"

"Yeah, it's called a country," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"Sirius, buddy, it's called Norway," James clarified.

"No way, it's called Norwega; they speak Norwegian!" Sirius argued.

"Why are we even talking about Norway?" James asked.

"That's where Durmstrang is, duh," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"How do you know where Durmstrang is?" James asked again.

"I calculated and poured over maps and information about Durmstrang," Sirius said.

"You guessed," James interpreted.

"I guessed," Sirius agreed.

"Well she doesn't even look like she's from Durmstrang because one, they're all evil and two, it's an all-male school," James said.

"Maybe it's a male in disguise," Sirius guessed.

James stared at his best friend and then said in shock, "Where do you get your ideas?"

"They just randomly pop into my head," Sirius said.

"Of course they do," James laughed. "Hey, where'd she go?" James had been so concentrated on Sirius and his fascinating mind that he hadn't been looking at the girl. Looking back down the table, James was unable to find her again.

"I don't know," Sirius said, looking down the table as well. "Oh, oh! There she goes!" Sirius shouted, pointing at girl as she walked down the walkway across from them. James and Sirius stared at her as the girl walked down the walkway toward them and then passing them.

James and Sirius had both gotten their first full view of the girl and they both realized something. They looked at each other with shocked expressions. "Lily Evans?" they said at the same time in shock.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that the mysterious girl mystery had been solved, James started to pay more attention to Lily Evans. That's not to say he had never seen her before, because he had and he use to always ask her for help on certain homework pieces, but she had changed and now he wanted to talk to her more and not just about school work.

"Why are you talking to me?" Lily asked, cutting James in the middle of his sentence. He had been explaining a Quidditch game that had taken place over the summer in great detail. The two of them were sitting at table in the library. Well, Lily had been sitting there doing homework and James decided that he was going to join her.

"What? Am I not supposed to talk to you or something?" James asked after he got over the shock of being cut off.

"Well, you've never talked to me before," Lily said matter-of-factly.

"And your point is?" James asked slowly. Lily looked down at her book and then back at James, slamming the book shut.

"You aren't the only guy to start talking to me this year. I was surprised at first, when a Seventh Year guy came up to me and started to talk to me and it wasn't about homework but I really shouldn't have been. I should've expected it, my friends told me I should expect it, my body told me I should be expecting it. I hate it though because I know for a fact the reason you guys are talking to me. And I hate it. It's superficial, it's immature, and it goes against everything I am. And you know what's worse, I didn't ask for it. I never cared if guys talked to me. And then my stupid Muggle sister had to use a stupid Muggle trick to shrink my clothes. That's the only reason guys are talking to me. I never changed," Lily said. After her speech, she immediately got up from the table and walked out of the library.

James stared after her in shock. Since when did girls not care about if guys talk to them or not?

----------------------------------------------------------

Why did girls always strive to be beautiful? It took too much work. You had to wake up early, shower, do your hair, put make-up on, make sure your uniform looked perfect on yourself, and then stare at the mirror for forty-five minutes pointing out every flaw on your body. And that was the reason why Lily did no such thing but she especially made a point to lounge around and mess up her hair when something important was coming up, like a the Christmas Party in the Common Room this evening.

"Please Lily, let me just dab a little bit of lip gloss on you," one of her roommates, Rebecca Jonas, begged.

"No Becky! I'm morally against it," Lily protested, shaking her hair just to irritate her friend.

"No, you're just morally against having someone think you look pretty, which half the guys in our year think."

"So what if they like the way I look? Do they know anything about who I actually am?" Lily asked.

"Lily, they're guys and they're immature. Of course they're going to focus on your looks at first but once you start to date them and you find out more about each other, you'll realized that not all guys are complete jerks," Rebecca sighed.

"You're only saying that because you have a boyfriend," Lily argued.

"Yeah, so what? It's true," Rebecca agreed, going back to brushing her hair. "Just brush your hair, that's all I'm asking for."

Lily pulled a strand of frizzy hair in front of her face. "Fine, you brush it," Lily said angrily while Rebecca squealed, bounding over to her with a brush in hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"This party is lame," James said, combing his hair with his hand.

"There is music, there is dancing, and there is mistletoe which gives me plenty of opportunities to kiss a girl without feeling bad," Sirius said, twirling in a circle.

James stared at his friend. "You're almost too gay to be my friend."

"No, I'm not gay!" Sirius said, laughing. He leaned in close to James and said, "I'm simply overly happy."

"You're drunk," James said, shoving his friend away. Sirius laughed and walked away unsteadily.

James sat on the couch; thoroughly frustrated that he was having the worst time at a party that he should be having a great time at. He also mad at himself but for screwing himself over in Lily's eyes. So what if he hadn't paid that much attention to her before? At least he had before this year, unlike most guys. He knew what color her eyes were, he knew her favorite subject and what she was best at; he even knew what her favorite color was.

James angrily stood up, his mind set on what he had to do to get on Lily's good terms again. Of course when a man gets something stuck on his mind, he had no idea where he's going and ends up running into people. One person being Lily herself.

"Lily! I wanted to talk to you!" James exclaimed, helping Lily to her feet since he had knocked her down.

"When I came down here, I promised not to talk to anyone, especially not guys," Lily said, making to move past him.

"Can't you make an exception for me?" James asked, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes.

Lily stared at him with her eyebrows raised as if saying 'Are you serious?' "No," she simple said before trying to walk away.

"Will you talk to me?" James asked again.

"Can you not understand English? I said no, I don't want to talk to you," Lily repeated.

"Will you kiss me?"

Lily's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"Well you kind of have to," James said, a smile tugging at his lips. He pointed up to the ceiling where mistletoe had been hung by ribbon.

"There is no way I'm kissing you," Lily protested, making to walk away.

"Its tradition, you can't walk away from mistletoe without getting kissed," James said, grabbing her arm.

"There's no way I'm kissing you," Lily said, trying to pull her arm out of his tight grip.

"Hey look! Lily and James are under the mistletoe!"

Lily turned and glared at the slightly tipsy Sirius. It would've been easy to slip away because no one would've been watching but now that everyone was staring at the two under the mistletoe, she couldn't escape. She couldn't leave James under the mistletoe brokenhearted, she wasn't that mean. Besides she wasn't going to risk who knows how many years of bad luck for breaking tradition just because she didn't want to kiss someone.

Then again he was a jerk; a selfish jerk. And Lily didn't approve of kissing guys she didn't like. She didn't really like kissing period. It was pointless.

"You gonna kiss me Lily?" James smirked, taking a step closer to Lily and grabbing her hand. Lily leaned back and looked down at her and James' entwined kiss.

"I don't kiss boys like you," Lily said, gritting her teeth and silently wishing her stomach would stop doing flips.

"Are you denying me a kiss?" James asked, fake shock written all over his face.

"Yes," Lily said coolly, trying to loosen James' hand around hers.

"No, no I don't think you can do that. I'm not one you can deny a kiss to, especially on Christmas and under the mistletoe. It just isn't done," James said, pulling Lily closer to him.

"Well guess what, I'm doing it," Lily said, trying to take a step back again.

Before Lily could scoot any farther away from James, he thrust himself close to her, pressing his lips on hers. Cheering erupted around the couple as they watched the once bickering couple kiss. Lily started to give in but suddenly her senses came back to her and she pulled away.

"Don't ever touch me again," Lily said, glaring at James. Lily turned away and pushed through the crowd and up to the dormitory.

James just stared after her, smiling. "Why are you smiling?" Sirius asked, swaggering over to him. "She totally dumped you."

"You didn't see her smile when she pulled away," James said blissfully. "I think she might be giving in."

"And just think, this was all my doing. If I hadn't pointed out the mistletoe, you two would never had kissed," Sirius said, slapping James on the back.

"Yeah Sirius, you keep thinking that," James said, rolling his eyes and walking with a grin on his face.

**A/N: oh mannn, Sirius's line about Norwega...I laugh everytime. I just think it's the funniest thing...haha...yeahhh. Tell me what you think. I know it kinda ends upbrutly but...whatever..haha.**


End file.
